Fiery Birds
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: A collection of oneshots dedicated to our phoenix and duck. Note that most of them doesn't fall along with the anime/manga and is in no way related unless otherwise stated. Crack. Purely AU. MarcoxSanji OR MarcoxFem!Sanji OR Fem!MarcoxFem!Sanji OR SanjixFem!Marco
1. MarcoxFem Sanji: It's Not Fate, Part 1

Even though this is a fanfic dedicated to MarcoxFem!Sanjiko's oneshot, most of the chapters has the same headcanon (otherwise stated) and sometimes you can connect them with each other. Some of the chapters are also pieces of roleplay between me and Pokabu! :D

Without further ado, here is the first oneshot

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: MarcoxFem!Sanji**

**Timeline: Two years later Timeskip. AU - Whitebeard and Ace's survival after the Marineford War.**

**Summary: Sanjiko fell for men way too easily until one day, she finally found someone she could dedicate whole-heartedly towards. A very unexpected someone. Meanwhile, as her object of affection tried to keep distance, his curiosity gradually got the better of him.**

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

The first time they met, Sanjiko fell in love with him. It wasn't surprising, given that Sanjiko always fell easily for men.

However, unlike many, they didn't push her away or made use of her infatuation in them. Marco was different. He didn't outright reject her but didn't make her do anything for him. He just responded politely while silently making a good distance between them.

Marco wasn't good with women. In fact, he had a horrible experience with one which led to a permanent effect on him. He sold to a noble at a slave auction a long time before he joined the Whitebeard Pirates. She was extremely good looking and had an outer appearance of a kind-hearted, sweet lady. However, looks can indeed be deceiving. The noblewoman was cruel and merciless. Behind the sugarcoated sweet smile, there was abundance of ideas to reduce her pets into quivering mess. It was nothing like the physical treatments most slaves received from their masters. It was a whole new different world.

Even though Marco couldn't say that he has a phobia of women, he didn't have much interaction with them. Women are confusing, for starters although he knew that there are many who couldn't be as bad as his previous mistress.

Sanjiko reminded him of his previous mistress in one way. She could be sweet and loving to the men she fallen for but more abrasive to fellow women. He witnessed it firsthand when Sanjiko and Zoroko got into their fights. It was like a hundred eighty degree switch and it unnerved him. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel differently towards her. Maybe it was because he also saw how Sanjiko followed Namizou's orders like an obedient, willing puppy, no matter how unreasonable they might be. It gave him the impression that Sanjiko could easily be led on, which reminded him of himself.

While she could be rough to women, there was no doubt that she cared for them too. Sanjiko cared for her crew as much as they cared for each other despite being irritated by some of them half the time. She does most of the chores around. Zoroko was either sleeping or training, Luffy couldn't mop the floor for his life, Usopp would play with the broom, Chopper was too short to do much, Frankie was already maintaining the ship and Sanjiko wouldn't let Robizou or Namizou do anything. Brookie got banned from cleaning after she tried to use her tools to peek at Namizou and Robizou's goods.

"Marco-kyun!" Sanjiko called out.

The new nickname she given him too.

Marco had already gotten used to her dancing around him and giving off imaginary hearts. It wasn't that different from how she acted with Namizou or Robizou. She had gotten more attached towards him as well which might be because Marco didn't openly show his annoyance (he has a lot of tolerance so it'd have to take Ace's pranks to set a small tick off) like Namizou or gave her a distant reply like Robizou or always asking her to make food like Luffy.

"Hey," Marco replied nicely. "How are you?"

"Feeling a lot shitty fantastic after being close to you~ I made some desserts again," she said and gave him the plate of dessert.

"Thanks, yoi."

"Chocolate cake with sliced heart shaped bananas only for you~" She must've said that to Namizou and Robizou too. "I hope that you'll enjoy today's dessert too~"

"I'm sure I will. Your cooking is really something else, yoi."

That would be what made Sanjiko even more infatuated with him. Even though the comments he made were supposed to be out of politeness, Sanjiko always took it the wrong way and fell more for him. Robizou uses her words wisely while Namizou merely gave her a cheerful 'thank you'. And Marco seemed more concerned for her whenever she was injured. Like that one time whereby she was mercilessly hauled back to the ship by one of Luffy's crazy antics.

Sanjiko blushed and giggled happily. "I'll make food for you everyday if you wish!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea... you have your crew to take care of, yoi."

"It's alright! I'll travel between our ships for you," Sanjiko said.

Although it's clear that she could and would do it because of her ability of flight, it still lacked the logic for her to do so.

"That would be really troublesome, yoi. And I don't want to keep you away from your crew," Marco said as he gave her a wry smile. The last thing he needed to deal with is Luffy's complaints about stealing their cook.

However, Sanjiko took it the wrong way AGAIN.

"It's perfectly fine! You can keep me away for as long as you want," she declared happily and grabbed his hand in her own, making him dropping the fork back onto the plate at the same time. "If it's Marco-kyun, I'll glad to be as of service at any time possible!"

"That's... not what I meant, yoi." Talking to her tends to get difficult too if you're not a master of words.

"Taking care of Marco-kyun is my passion, after all! I'll devote my life to serving you as long as I live!"

"Hey, don't say that," Marco said softly and placed his hand on top of her head. "You have your dreams too. You can't give it up just for an old man like me, yoi."

Sanjiko blushed again and placed both of her hands on her cheeks in happiness. "I don't care. As long as I'm with Marco-kyun, this will be my All Blue! That's it. I found my All Blue! I'll stay with you for the rest of my life, Marco-kyun!"

"Hey! That's not fair," Luffy protested from the deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Sanjiko is our cook!"

Ignoring him, Sanjiko took Marco's hand from her head and started to rub it against her cheek lovingly. "I'm in happiness~"

This is going to be a long teatime.


	2. MarcoxFem Sanji: It's Not Fate, Part 2

As you've guessed, this chapter is connected to the first and it's also the final part for it. If you want, this can also be treated as a seperate plot.

This whole chapter is brought about on a roleplay between me and Pokabu! :D

* * *

Finally, the crews arrived on a small town to replenish their supplies. It was a relatively peaceful one (but probably not for long). The only good thing was that this town was under the protection of the Whitebeard Pirates so they probably might get to pay less for the damage that was about to be incurred. Hopefully.

After giving out orders on what to do and not (even though their troublemakers are most likely not listening), they parted ways to do their own fun.

"Marco-kyun, I'm coming along with you!" Sanjiko ran after him and eventually slowed down after she caught up, while having this cheery grin on her face. It was as though the grumpy Sanjiko that the crew came to know never existed anymore.

"I'm fine with that," Marco responded simply.

Although her attention still bothered him, he had grown accustomed to her latching on to him. The blonde female had really stuck to him like glue, even at the most awkward places. The bath had been where Marco had tried to draw the line, insisting that she should not do that. Unfortunately, he was positive she hadn't heard a word he said. It actually wasn't due to embarrassment or modesty that Marco had been so adamant to keep her from seeing him nude...he just didn't want her to see the marks still marring his body. SHE had at least been kind to make them shallow and easy to overlook, but that didn't mean Marco took pride in them and would willingly show Sanjiko...

"We're just picking up some extra food, yoi," Marco started, then paused. "Extra, extra, EXTRA food. Those two brothers can eat a lot..." the last sentence was muttered under his breath.

"I would know. I'm Luffy's cook, remember?" she teased. She was also blushing slightly and dancing internally at the thought of being on a date with Marco.

Even though this is supposed to be a simple grocery shopping, Sanjiko had taken the idea far up her head and confirmed it to be a date. It's only a matter of time before she started fantasizing about their wedding and kids.

"Here it is," Sanjiko announced and motioned Marco over to the biggest grocery store on the island. "We'd have to get something else other than meat or else Luffy will stay picky forever. Vegetables and fruits will do him good." Except, Luffy disliked vegetables. He was fine with fruits, however. "Oh, and we were running out of vinegar too," she reminded herself and started throwing things into the basket.

"Right, yoi," he replied lightly, looking around at the several stands. To him, everything looked rather fresh and delicious, but then he wasn't a cook. He didn't know how much an ingredient could affect someone's cooking. Actually, all he really knew was when something tasted delicious and when something didn't, and Marco was no picky eater so at times it didn't even matter. Yes, he'd skip meals when he was busy, but that didn't make him choosy at the end of the day.

"Is there anything special you want to have?" Sanjiko asked afterwards. She probably bought all kinds of the ingredients from the store. "Fish? Seafood? Oh! I remembered Ace-sama telling me that you are quite addicted to birdseeds. I don't mind going getting some for you."

Really, why did Ace feel the need to spread things like that around?!

"He was kidding, yoi," Marco replied evenly.

"Eh? He was?" Sanjiko asked in surprise. Then, her face mellowed into disappointment. "But I thought that you being addicted to birdseeds is kind of... adorable."

Mainly it was because of his devil fruit ability that makes that lie believable and somewhat adorable too. Come on, wouldn't you find it cute when a human-could-turn-into-elephant would rather eat peanuts than normal food? Or a human-cat chooses fish and milk above anything else? It was as though they also want to try to enjoy normal food just as much to blend in but they can't help but prefer the things they love. To deny such a simple thing just sounded so endearing.

Oh, this has nothing to do with Luffy disliking vegetables and eat meat like a whale swallowing an island.

Marco had no comment on that. He didn't know how Sanjiko could find only eating birdseeds to be adorable, but he made note to hit Ace a few times...

Or throw him overboard.

Yes, that sounded like a splendid idea. It wasn't like no one ever abandoned him in the water, though it did take a while for the man to be able to move again once saved. If Marco had to chance a guess, he'd say it was due to Ace's ability being fire, and thus the affect of sea water having double the affect.

But it was just a guess, so there wasn't really any merit to it unless Marco pushed Luffy in after Ace to see how long it would take him to recover compared to Ace, but then he'd have to deal with a protective lovestruck brother and he definitely didn't want that. A pranking Ace was annoying enough, thank you very much.

After shopping, Sanjiko trotted over to Marco and locked her free arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. She made a comment on how they should walk around since they'd have nothing to do even if they hurried back. It was true they had time left and nothing had happened so far, and though Marco usually wouldn't press his luck he felt somewhat inclined to entertain Sanjiko.

...Or more like he'd feel guilty if he said no. Strange.

He usually wouldn't feel guilty for turning down anyone else.

Truthfully, Sanjiko just wanted to be alone with Marco for a longer period of time but it wasn't as though anyone wouldn't know that. Sanjiko couldn't help but feel differently from how she felt from other guys. After interacting with him for more than a week, she grown even fonder of him and other guys just couldn't compare. It didn't help that she couldn't stop thinking about him either whether if it was about his breakfast for the next day or having him included in her lovesick fantasy.

The cook knew that she was in love and it was no longer anything like a crush. Her portrayal speaks differently but she knows when she feels different. It wouldn't be a lie if she said that she had fallen in love before but after having her heart broken a few times, she hadn't found anyone yet which she could get this attached towards. Most of the guys she met was impossible to be with because firstly, she had to stick with her crew (she didn't find it a chore, actually and would choose the crew over any random guys) and secondly, they weren't used to her... clingy and expressive nature. Most people would rather be discreet about it but Sanjiko was definitely most people.

As they walked through the town, they couldn't help but feel that something was drastically changing.


	3. Fem MarcoxFem Sanjiko: Fond

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Fem!MarcoxFem!Sanji**

**Timeline: Semi-AU**

**Summary: Marko and Sanjiko has their time together after some encounter with the two sisters' stupidity.**

* * *

"Marko! Save us!" Anne cried as she came into Marko's line of sight.

However, her next course of action was making it difficult for the first commander to comply with her request. She had to resist the urge to throw her into the sea once again when the freckled teen nuzzled his face happily against the side of her chest. It didn't make things better when her little sister, who happened to have a thing for mimicking whatever silly little things that other people does, also rubbed her cheek fondly against the other side of her chest. Were they not running to her to asked to be saved? Marko could never understand Anne's obsession with breasts other than the fact that she hardly had any.

Remain calm, Marko thought as it wouldn't be a good idea to throw them down into the seas for the fourth time of today. Sanjiko was getting pissed with having to save them all the time when Zoroko was asleep. The last thing she wanted to do is to rile her lover up even more. Sanjiko can be terrifying when she wanted to.

"Luffyko! Get you and your sister's asses up here right now!" Sanjiko screamed from the deck of the Moby Dick.

It looked like the two idiots managed to pissed her off now.

"What did you do this time?" Marko inquired as she tried to push them away.

"Food... kitchen... fire," was all Marko could get out from Anne as her face was buried in her chest.

It wasn't anything different from the usual, it seemed. Marko knew Sanjiko hated it whenever someone messed with her food or anything that was related to the preparation of her fine dishes. Aside from Luffyko's irritating ways of driving her crew members mad (they had to be if they were still following after her despite that), Anne didn't seemed to help with her gluttonous ways too. Sanjiko had serious anger management problems and couldn't keep her cool like Marko usually did to save her life but the two sisters didn't seemed to take it to their minds as they successfully set her off as many days possible.

And in the end, Marko was the one who had to pacify her.

While they were similar in many ways, there were differences that also pulled them together. The both of them developed motherly instincts towards their respective crew members and often got the end of their antics. As Sanjiko joined in their moments sometimes, she often ended up having to beat Luffyko and Usoko up during battles to get them to be serious. Namizou does it too at times but it was mostly when they failed to get him the treasure that he desired.

But it went far deeper than that which made their development possible. After all, it'd be pretty weird if Sanjiko fell for Marko right off the bat when she was constantly swayed by the many handsome men around her. Even though Marko didn't like Sanjiko's weakness, she found it adorable at times when she swooned affectionately over the object of her attention. The first commander didn't have anything to worry about after all since Sanjiko swore her feelings for her and made it clear that she could never take up a relationship with a single guy. It made sense, in certain ways.

But right now, she was too concentrated on killing off two certain morons, who made their crimes worse when Sanjiko found them snuggling up against Marko's chest again.

"What are you doing?!" Sanjiko shouted angrily.

"S-S-S-Sanjiko! I-I was, uh..." Anne stuttered as she tried to find an acceptable reason for this scene. When she couldn't, she finally let go of Marko and pushed her best friend towards the fuming girl. "Run!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Luffyko's hand and dashed for the nearest exit.

"Wait! Don't you dare run away from me after making that mess in my kitchen!"

Until, Marko decided that it was enough and tried to calm her down by pulling Sanjiko against her. Realizing that she rather preferred to enjoy this moment than chasing the two idiots down all over the two ships, she hugged her lover back and sulked instead. It was pointless to keep her anger up when Marko was trying to pacify her, after all. The woman always had ways to make Sanjiko forget about the incident for the moment while she was with Marko and it would be a lie if Sanjiko said that she didn't like whatever methods she used. She was as mysterious as Robizou sometimes.

As perspective as always, Marko guessed Anne must have blown the kitchen up somehow. Sanjiko's hair was messed up in many directions and the black soot on her face spoke volumes. Marko prayed for the heaven to accept the two annoying sisters in their spot after Sanjiko was done with them.

Without a word, Marko used her hand to brush through Sanjiko's hair in an attempt to tame it back to the way it was while with her other free arm, she used her sleeve to wipe the dirty soot off her face. In that moment, Sanjiko's normal expression returned and Marko could savor the innocent looking sight that shone through her features. It was what made enemies let their guard down and gave Sanjiko the opportunity to whip their asses into sky high.

"I'm not going to forgive them this time," Sanjiko mumbled while sounding a lot more soft spoken than before.

"I'm not going to stop you, yoi," Marko chipped in helpfully. "But it'd be nice if you could avoid taking down the walls while you're at it. It wouldn't be good to make your shipwright too busy each day.

"How did you manage to deal with Anne?"

"Practice," Marko offered with an amused smile after finished with Sanjiko's hair. "But it's not something healthy that one should get used to, yoi. There, you look beautiful again."

Sanjiko huffed and looked at her with a playful scowl. "So I was ugly just now?"

"You looked great but I made you looked prettier," Marko replied simply. "Although, I could hardly remember one time whereby you actually looked bad, yoi."

"You're pretty good at flattery, aren't you?"

"I don't bother to flatter other people, if you realize," Marko pointed out.

Sanjiko couldn't resist a smile at that. "That's true. So I'm the only one?"

"Perhaps not the only but one of the very few. But the biggest flattery you would've gotten is when I laid my sights on you, yoi. Still wondering how you managed it."

"I'm wondering how too," Sanjiko agreed, giggling with a small blush on her face at her words.

"You just reminded me how," Marko said, smiling at Sanjiko's slightly confused look and pressed her lips against her forehead.

Marko had a soft spot for Sanjiko's innocent smiles, she figured. Aside from Luffyko, there wasn't many whom retained their childish features and personality after setting for the seas for this long. Sometimes, she could understand why Anne fell for Luffyko. Both the strawhat captain and the cook had something similar. Because of their lesser threatening looks, enemies tended to decide to weed them out first (if Usoko weren't hiding somewhere). At the same time, they often got into trouble with their horrible luck which caused Anne and Marko to be on alert for them constantly.

It only solidify her claim when Namizou told her that Sanjiko was the only one who was struck twice in Sky Island. It wasn't that Luffyko and Sanjiko was attracted trouble, it was that they tended to throw themselves into it. Except, Sanjiko does it to shield the objects of her affections in a more than willing way.

Gently, Marko dipped her head down and captured Sanjiko's lips in a loving kiss. She pressed Sanjiko's bottom lip in between her lips and slowly pull away by a mere half inch before pushing against fully. Sanjiko wasn't taken by surprise this time after encountering random moments whereby Marko would suddenly display her affections towards her. In return, she tilted her head to fit their lips together more nicely and moaned when Marko slipped her tongue in between her lips without hesitation. Sanjiko always felt the sensation to be amazing, only to be disappointed when her lungs started to ache for air.

When Marko pulled back, she had the nerve to lick her lips and chuckled at Sanjiko's flustered state. "You made it difficult for me to resist, yoi."

"Isn't that your reason every time?" Sanjiko retorted playfully.

"I don't need to lie," Marko said smoothly and caressed Sanjiko's cheek with her fingers.

The both of them were locked in a loving staring contest, unable to put off the smile that appeared on their lips at the sight of each other. It was obvious that they had fallen hard for one another and neither had any doubts about their relationship at the moment. It was a strange, weird occurrence as they never expected for them to be together. Out of everyone they met, it had to be the other that caught one's attention and soon developed their desire to be together. As soon as their relationship was established, there were many murmurs throughout the world at Whitebeard's First Commander's first love with the Strawhat's Cook. While Sanjiko was well-known, Marko was legendary to the many people who lived in the New World.

As they were about to initiate their second kiss, Marko suddenly jolted in shock when she felt hands fondling her chest right underneath her bra.

"Damn it, Anne. Weren't you running awa-" Marko was cut short when she turned her head around to find that the one who groped her wasn't Anne. However, it was one that would make her face darken even more than Anne could pull off. "Fucking red-haired pirate! Get out of our ship, yoi!"

And Sanjiko had to prevent her phoenix from scratching Shankie's face with her talons that day.


End file.
